


Sempiternal (adj)

by quillvine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amalfi Coast, F/M, Fast Cars, Fun, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Rain, Sleeping In, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillvine/pseuds/quillvine
Summary: Sempiternal (adj) - eternal and unchanging; everlasting.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Sempiternal (adj)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back for a challenge over on tumblr.

It’s dark, arguably too dark. Tony doesn’t even know who thought packing a bunch of dancing people in a room together was a good idea. Ridiculous. He catches sight of her as she dances through the crowd, 

It’s a breath of fresh air. Literally.

The neon lights lining downtown are just blurs as they race by. They’re riding in his convertible with the top down and their faces are being pelted by the rain. She looks over at him and Tony swears she’s the most beautiful person in the world, even with her hair plastered wet to her face. The neon glow of the clock read 11:30pm and the radio blasts AC/DC, loud and clear. Perfect. Tonight they're playing fast and loose. The rain beneath the tires sprays as he revs the engine.

He races the car up to the curb and he barely just puts the car into park when she jumps out and runs over to open his car door. He laughs and scoops her up in his arms kissing her. He reaches up to cup her face, damp from the rain, her lips are plush and soft and pressing hard against his. She pulls away all too soon and when he tries to pull her back for another kiss, she pushes him away and grabs his hand to pull him into the theater. He throws the keys at the valet. It’s movie night.

~oOo~

The sunlight peeks through the window and he can feel it warm on his skin. Her nose is buried into the side of his neck and he can feel her lips press kisses against his skin. He wants to ravish her in all her morning glory, he doesn’t even care about her morning breath.

They’re lying in bed together. Tony can just make out the rooftops of the buildings lining the Amalfi Coast through the sheer white curtains. Their legs are tangled under the heavy down sheets and he can hear her breathy laugh as he presses kissed to the crown of her head. She has her hand on his chest, her fingers tracing over the scar where his heart never was and always will be, because she's the one who holds it.

“Tony, we’re going to have to get up soon.”

“Shhh, Sweetheart, just a little longer last night was tiring.”

“Yeah I guess the opera was tiring too.”

“Cheeky.”

“You love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this try my other Tony fics [ Infinite ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268185) , [ California, ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385025) and [ Washington ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385196)


End file.
